The present invention relates to an adjustable shelf for a refrigerator. The adjustable shelf is particularly useful in the freezer compartment, but can also be used in the fresh food compartment.
Previous shelving systems for refrigerators have allowed only limited flexibility in the arrangement of shelves. Users of refrigerators often wish to store items that exceed the maximum height allowed by the shelves. In such a case, users must either remove a shelf or transfer the item to a package that will fit within the confines of the space defined by the existing shelf. Some refrigerators in the past have been provided with shelves that can be adjusted in length to provide a gap between the end of the shelf and a wall of the compartment; this gap provides a taller space within the compartment. It is also known to provide alternative attachment points for a shelf at varying heights to allow some vertical adjustment of the shelf. It has heretofore not been possible, however, to provide a shelf that is adjustable both vertically and horizontally, providing the consumer with maximum flexibility.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf for a refrigerator that can be adjusted both vertically and horizontally.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shelf that is easy to adjust and rearrange in configuration.